Of High Heels and Spring
by Moon Extract
Summary: Suara yang berasal dari ketukan sepatu berhak tinggi itu telah terekam di memorinya, menjadi semacam pertanda akan kehadirannya-sang wanita bersurai sewarna kelopak bunga sakura. Sebuah kebohongan yang dilontarkan untuk menutupi kelemahan dalam dirinya. "Kenapa kau tidak pernah ikut bermain bersama mereka?" / "Aku tidak suka baseball." AU, younger!Sasu, older!Saku, OOC. RnR plis?


_Tok tok tok._

Itu adalah suara yang sudah tak asing lagi di telinga Sasuke. Pemuda berambut hitam kebiruan itu menolehkan kepala ke samping kanannya. Matanya menangkap sosok seorang wanita dengan kemeja putih, blazer abu, dan rok pensil selutut hitam yang tengah menatap ke arah lapangan hijau tempat teman-temannya kini berlatih _baseball_. Dari gaya berpakaiannya, terlihat jelas bahwa wanita itu adalah seorang pekerja yang menghabiskan sebagian besar waktunya di balik kubikel, berjibaku dengan setumpuk laporan keuangan ditemani oleh sebuah laptop dan secangkir kopi instan di pinggir mejanya. Setidaknya itulah yang dapat diterka oleh otak Sasuke yang kemampuannya di atas rata-rata.

Suara yang berasal dari ketukan sepatu berhak tinggi sang wanita telah terekam di memorinya, menjadi semacam pertanda akan kehadirannya.

_**Of High Heels and Spring**_

a fanfic by Moon Extract

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

Warning: AU, younger!Sasuke, older!Sakura, OOC.

.

.

.

Wanita itu berpenampilan menarik, dengan sepasang manik berwarna sehijau rumput musim semi dan surai lembut sewarna kelopak bunga sakura. Melihat kombinasi itu, Sasuke seolah bisa langsung merasakan nuansa musim semi meskipun saat itu masih musim gugur.

"Hari ini pun mereka sangat bersemangat ya." Wanita itu bersuara tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari lapangan. Sasuke sedikit terkejut. Ini adalah pertama kalinya wanita itu mengajaknya berbicara, setelah seminggu penuh biasanya hanya menghentikan langkahnya di pinggir lapangan dan menatap aktivitas teman-teman Sasuke selama lima menit tanpa bersuara sedikit pun, lalu melanjutkan kembali perjalanannya.

"Hn." Sasuke menjawab singkat—mengekspresikan kesetujuannya dengan gumaman. Tentu saja para pemuda itu bersemangat. Ada Naruto di antara mereka. Pemuda bersurai pirang itu selalu bisa menjadi pembangkit semangat timnya. Entah dengan teriakan kerasnya ataupun dengan cengiran lebarnya.

"Kenapa kau tidak pernah ikut bermain bersama mereka?" Wanita yang belum ia ketahui namanya itu bertanya, kali ini sambil menatap Sasuke. _Emerald _dan _onyx_ bertemu pandang.

"Aku tidak suka _baseball_."

Gadis itu terdiam sejenak. Salah satu alisnya naik ke atas, pertanda rasa heran menghinggapi hatinya. "Kalau begitu untuk apa menghabiskan waktumu untuk menonton mereka latihan?" tanyanya lagi.

"Mereka semua... adalah temanku." Nada suara Sasuke sedikit merendah saat mengatakan itu. Tidak mungkin ia mengatakan alasan yang _sebenarnya_, 'kan? "Teman yang berharga bagiku."

Senyuman tertahan muncul di wajah sang wanita, tidak menyangka kata-kata itu akan keluar dari bibir pemuda berwajah _stoic _yang hanya ia kenal sosoknya tanpa mengetahui nama si empunya kulit putih pucat itu.

"Sepertinya kau sangat setia kawan," ujarnya. Figurnya yang berdiri tegak dengan sepatu _high heels _yang menyumbang beberapa senti tingginya membuat Sasuke yang tengah terduduk dengan kaki menjulur ke depan merasa kembali jadi seorang bocah. Memang, bisa dipastikan bahwa perbedaan usia mereka cukup jauh, namun Sasuke tidak menyangka wanita di sampingnya bisa kelihatan sangat dewasa. Padahal Sasuke sendiri termasuk pemuda yang dewasa di usianya yang baru menginjak enam belas.

"Kau sendiri... untuk apa berhenti di sini dan menonton mereka? Apakah kau seorang penggemar _baseball_?" Sasuke tidak bisa menghentikan rasa penasarannya terhadap wanita yang menurutnya sedikit aneh itu. Kalau memang wanita itu adalah penggemar _baseball_, seharusnya ia bergaya sedikit lebih _sporty _walau dengan memakai pakaian kerja. Namun ia justru kelihatan begitu feminin, dengan riasan wajah yang didominasi warna merah muda, rambut yang disanggul rapi, dan jemari lentik yang mengenggam tas kerja bermerk khusus wanita.

"Tidak. Aku menonton mereka latihan karena aku ingat dengan ayahku. Dia adalah penggemar berat _baseball_. Dulu dia menginginkan seorang anak laki-laki agar bisa berbagi kegemarannya, tapi yang lahir justru seorang anak perempuan—aku. Namun Ayah tidak peduli , dia tetap saja mengajari putrinya bermain _baseball, _bahkan mengajakku ke setiap pertandingan _baseball_ di setiap musim. Dulu aku adalah seorang gadis yang cukup tomboy karena dicekoki _baseball_ oleh ayahku, haha." Wanita itu menjelaskan panjang lebar, lalu tertawa kecil. Beberapa detik kemudian, tawa itu seketika digantikan oleh wajah sendu. "Setelah Ayah meninggal saat aku SMA, tidak ada lagi yang mengajakku nonton langsung pertandingan _baseball_. Akhirnya aku menjadi manajer tim _baseball _sekolahku. Sampai saat ini, jika aku melihat pemuda SMA yang berlatih _baseball_ dengan begitu semangat seperti yang dilakukan oleh teman-temanmu, aku merasa kembali ke masa lalu."

Sasuke hanya terdiam selama mendengarkan cerita wanita itu. Entah apa yang membuatnya mengungkapkan hal itu pada Sasuke, padahal mereka baru saja mulai saling berbicara beberapa menit yang lalu.

"Ngomong-ngomong, namaku Sakura Haruno," ujarnya sembari mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Sasuke. Sasuke awalnya hanya menatap datar tangan yang terjulur itu, namun akhirnya ia menyambutnya juga. Jabatan tangan itu berlangsung singkat, namun kehangatan tangan wanita berambut merah muda itu tertinggal di kulit Sasuke lebih lama dari seharusnya.

"Sasuke Uchiha."

.

.

.

_Tok tok tok_.

Kali ini sebuah senyuman tipis menghiasi wajah tampan Sasuke saat suara ketukan sepatu itu terdengar menghampirinya. Perkenalannya dengan Sakura—bahkan namanya saja sungguh mendatangkan musim semi di hati Sasuke—kemarin adalah awal dari cerita yang akan Sasuke tulis di jurnal pribadinya. Tolong tekankan kata 'jurnal', karena Sasuke tak akan sudi jurnalnya itu disebut sebagai '_diary_'. Dia bukan seorang gadis remaja labil yang menuliskan setiap kegundahan hatinya di lembaran warna-warni bergambar Barbie, _please_.

"Selamat sore, Sasuke-_kun_," sapa Sakura ramah. Kali ini ia memilih untuk duduk di sebelah pemuda _raven _ itu. Sebuah pertanda baik bagi Sasuke, karena itu adalah tanda bahwa Sakura akan menghabiskan waktu lebih lama dengannya. Lagipula ia tidak menyukai sensasi kembali-menjadi-bocah ketika Sakura hanya berdiri saja.

"Hn." Lagi-lagi Sasuke menggumamkan kata andalannya.

"Kemarin aku lupa menanyakan, kau kelas berapa?"

Rasanya lidah Sasuke malas sekali untuk bergerak demi menjawab pertanyaan sederhana itu. Pertanyaan itu serasa semakin menegaskan statusnya sebagai siswa SMA, sementara wanita beriris hijau itu sudah menyandang status sebagai pekerja.

"Kelas sepuluh," balas Sasuke akhirnya.

"Kau pasti populer di kelasmu ya? Ah, tidak. Kurasa lebih tepat kubilang kau populer di seluruh penjuru sekolahmu." Sakura mengeluarkan sebuah kaleng teh oolong yang dibelinya di _vending machine_ sebelumnya. Ia memberikan satu kaleng lagi untuk Sasuke, yang diterima pemuda itu dengan sedikit enggan.

"Saat ini aku sedang tidak membawa uang. Dompetku disita oleh Naruto-dobe, katanya mau dipakai untuk membeli makanan untuk seluruh anggota tim." Dahi Sasuke mengernyit saat ia mengucapkan, "Aku tidak suka berhutang."

"Lucu sekali, Sasuke-_kun. _Aku memberikan teh itu, bukan menghutangkannya. Kau pikir aku wanita seperti apa?" Sakura menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, tak habis pikir dengan tingkah Sasuke.

"Kau membelikannya untukku? Kenapa?" Sasuke malah _ngotot_. Ia belum membuka segel kaleng teh itu.

"Apa menurutmu aku memasukkan sesuatu ke dalam teh oolong itu? Menurutmu aku adalah anggota sindikat penculikan anak di bawah umur bertampang lumayan?"

Sasuke berusaha untuk menghentikan aliran darah yang saat ini berlomba-lomba menuju kedua pipinya. Bukan pertama kalinya ia dipuji sebagai pemuda yang tampan, namun baru dibilang 'bertampang lumayan' oleh Sakura saja ia merasakan dirinya hampir mengkhianati gen Uchiha-nya yang seharusnya mengaturnya untuk terus berwajah _stoic_.

"Bukan begitu. Sudahlah, nanti akan kuganti teh oolong ini."

'_...di pertemuan selanjutnya. Kalau ada. Semoga ada,' _batin Sasuke.

"Kau tidak usah menggantinya. Bayar saja dengan menjawab pertanyaanku," tukas Sakura.

"Pertanyaan apa?"

"Tadi kau belum menjawabnya, 'kan? Kau populer di sekolahmu?"

Bagaimana ini? Kalau ia menjawab sejujurnya, nanti disangka menyombong. Tapi kalau berbohong, pasti ketahuan juga. Begitulah pikir Sasuke.

"Kalau lokerku yang selalu penuh dengan hadiah dan surat cinta dari gadis-gadis bisa dijadikan tolok ukur, mungkin... ya, aku populer." Sasuke menggedikkan bahunya, berusaha terlihat tidak peduli. Ia kemudian membuka segel kaleng teh itu dan meneguk isinya.

"Sudah kuduga," Sakura tersenyum manis. "Apa ada salah satu dari gadis-gadis itu yang sudah berhasil mendapatkanmu?"

"Aku tidak tertarik dengan mereka. Terlalu berisik dan bodoh. Aku merasa seperti daging ham berjalan yang dikelilingi oleh anjing-anjing kelaparan setiap mereka mendekatiku."

"Tapi kau masih suka gadis-gadis, 'kan?"

_Bruuuush. _Pertanyaan Sakura sukses membuat Sasuke menyemburkan minumannya.

"Aku bukan penyuka batangan, terima kasih." Sasuke menjawab sinis sembari menyeka mulutnya.

Sakura tertawa lepas. "Hahaha, baiklah. Baik. Tidak usah memandangiku seperti itu!"

"Jangan menertawakanku."

Namun Sakura malah semakin ingin tertawa karena melihat tampang cemberut Sasuke. Wajah itu menurutnya terlihat menggemaskan. Sakura menahan dirinya untuk tidak mencubit pipi Sasuke sambil berkata "Unyuuu~" karena ia tahu hal itu akan semakin membuat geram pemuda di sampingnya.

"Hei, pemuda berkaus oranye yang sedang bersiap-siap memukul bola itu namanya siapa?" Sakura tiba-tiba bertanya sambil menunjuk pemuda yang dimaksudnya.

"Namanya Naruto. Dia pemuda pecinta ramen yang berisik, bodoh, dan menyebalkan," jelas Sasuke tanpa ditanya.

"Dan teman terbaikmu," lanjut Sakura.

"Huh?"

"Kau tidak mungkin tahu sebanyak itu tentang sifatnya kecuali dia teman baikmu, kan?"

"..." Sasuke tidak menjawab. Memang benar kata-kata Sakura. Naruto adalah teman terbaiknya. Meskipun mereka lebih sering lempar-lemparan ejekan, tapi itu justru menjadi bukti kalau sudah tidak ada tembok pembatas lagi di antara keduanya.

"Ceritakan tentang teman-temanmu, aku ingin mendengarnya," Sakura berkata dengan nada yang tidak menginginkan bantahan.

"Untuk apa aku menceritakannya?"

"Bayaran untuk teh oolong yang sudah kau minum."

Sasuke berusaha mati-matian untuk tidak memajukan bibir bawahnya seperti anak umur lima tahun yang kesal karena disuruh menghabiskan sayuran di piringnya.

"Menyesal aku meminumnya," Sasuke mendengus pelan.

"Hei, hei, menceritakan teman-temanmu 'kan tidak sesusah itu." Wanita berkulit putih itu memeluk lutut dengan kedua lengannya. Angin yang berembus sepoi-sepoi menerbangkan anak-anak rambut yang membingkai wajahnya. "Kau tidak keberatan kan, Sasuke-_kun_?" Lagi, senyuman manis Sakura muncul, menampakkan deretan gigi-giginya yang tersusun rapi. Sasuke jadi merasa tidak bisa menolak. Mungkin ia harus melatih kekebalan syaraf bibirnya untuk tidak ikut tersenyum saat melihat senyum milik Sakura.

"Baiklah. Tadi kau sudah mendengar tentang Naruto. Sekarang akan kuceritakan tentang Neji. Dia pemuda yang ngotot tidak mau memangkas rambut panjangnya meski tahu kalau itu bisa menghalanginya saat menangkap bola. Dia memiliki penglihatan setajam elang, menjadikannya salah satu anggota terbaik tim _baseball _kami. Kurasa dia menjadikan kemampuannya itu sebagai alasan untuk tidak memangkas rambutnya."

Sakura mengangguk, lalu menunjuk seorang pemuda berambut mangkok yang kelihatan sangat mencolok dengan tangannya yang masih menggenggam kaleng teh. "Kalau yang itu siapa?"

"Dia Lee. Cukup tiga kata untuk menggambarkan dia: hijau, beralis tebal, menyilaukan."

"Hei, itu kan empat kata," goda Sakura.

Sasuke tidak mengindahkan ucapan 'teman ngobrol'nya itu. Ia pun beralih pada temannya yang lain. "Kau lihat pemuda yang punya tato segitiga terbalik di pipinya? Namanya Kiba. Dia maniak anjing. Kau bahkan bisa mencium bau air liur anjing dari tubuhnya dari jarak dua meter. Dia sama berisiknya dengan Naruto, hanya saja tidak sebodoh si Dobe itu. Larinya lumayan cepat."

"Hoo, kalau yang berambut merah itu? Dia kelihatan agak menyeramkan ya. Ekspresinya itu _lho_," komentar Sakura sembari menunjuk seorang pemuda yang sedang menunggu giliran memukul bola sembari menyilangkan tangannya dan memasang tampang datar.

"Dia Gaara, anak pindahan dari Kota Suna yang dipaksa masuk klub _baseball _oleh Naruto. Tadinya dia tidak punya teman. Berkat Naruto, dia jadi lebih terbuka pada orang lain dan akhirnya bisa punya teman juga."

"Hmm. Naruto-_kun_ itu sepertinya orang yang baik, ya."

Sasuke tidak menjawab, meski jauh di lubuk hatinya ia mengiyakan ucapan Sakura.

"Ah, sudah sore. Aku harus pulang cepat –malam ini ada acara dengan temanku. Terima kasih sudah mau mengobrol denganku, Sasuke-_kun_. Lain kali aku ingin berkenalan secara langsung dengan teman-temanmu. Siapa tahu aku bisa memberi mereka saran yang berguna mengenai _baseball_. Begini-begini aku kan mantan manajer klub _baseball_," kata Sakura. Ia berdiri lalu menepuk-nepuk bagian belakang roknya untuk membersihkan helaian rumput kering yang menempel di sana. "Sampai ketemu lagi, Sasuke-_kun_."

"Hn."

Dan berakhirlah pertemuan sore itu. Sasuke merasa sudah lama ia tidak berbicara sebanyak ini sejak entah kapan. Kehadiran wanita asing bernama Sakura Haruno itu memberikan kesan tersendiri dalam benaknya. Dan ucapan 'sampai ketemu lagi' dari Sakura secara ajaib menghangatkan hatinya.

'Kuharap besok dia memberikanku jus tomat,' pikir Sasuke sembari menenggak teh oolong pemberian Sakura hingga tetes terakhir.

.

.

.

_Tok tok tok_.

Sasuke tidak bisa menyembunyikan seringaiannya saat mendengar suara itu. Suara sepatu _high heels_ milik Sakura. Ia menoleh ke belakang dengan sedikit terlalu bersemangat...

...hanya untuk menemukan bahwa sang wanita yang mengenakan sepatu itu tidak memiliki mata sehijau rumput musim semi dan surai lembut sewarna kelopak bunga sakura. Ia juga tidak menghampirinya, tapi terus berjalan lurus tanpa menoleh sedikit pun. Jelas sudah bahwa suara sepatu tadi bukanlah suara sepatu Sakura.

Sasuke menghela napasnya pelan. Sebentuk rasa khawatir menyelinap di dadanya. Sudah cukup lama ia duduk di pinggir lapangan, namun orang yang diam-diam diharapkannya tidak juga muncul. Apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi padanya? Apakah dia cuma berbasa-basi saat kemarin berkata, 'Sampai jumpa lagi, Sasuke-_kun_'? Apakah dia sudah bosan menonton latihan tim _baseball_ sekolahnya dan memutuskan untuk langsung pulang ke rumah sore ini?

"Yang benar saja. Dia bahkan bilang ingin memberikan saran untuk teman-temanku," Sasuke berucap sebal.

"Ooooi, Sasuke! Kenapa kau masih di sini?"

Terdengar suara Naruto yang berlari mendekatinya. Butiran keringat membanjiri hampir setiap jengkal kulit _tan_-nya, membuat Sasuke sedikit iri.

Naruto akhirnya berhenti tepat di hadapannya. Mata biru langitnya menatap Sasuke dengan khawatir. "Aku mengerti kau ingin mendukung kami. Tapi tidak baik juga kalau kau menunggui kami latihan setiap sore. Cuaca semakin lama semakin dingin. Kalau terjadi sesuatu padamu, bagaimana?"

"Aku tidak selemah itu, Dobe," kata Sasuke dingin. Ia paling tidak suka kalau dikhawatirkan secara berlebihan oleh temannya itu.

"Aku tahu. Aku hanya tidak ingin kau sakit. Lihat, bibirmu saja sudah pucat begitu. Biar kuantar kau pulang, ya," Naruto berkata sembari mengulurkan tangannya, yang ditepis kasar oleh Sasuke.

"Bersikap baik pun ada batasnya, Dobe. Hanya karena aku punya sedikit masalah dengan jantungku, bukan berarti kau harus memperlakukanku seperti orang sakit yang tidak berdaya. Aku bisa pulang sendiri." Sasuke bangkit, lalu membalikkan tubuhnya dan langsung beranjak pergi.

Ia bisa membayangkan tatapan Naruto yang memerhatikannya dengan terluka. Ia merasa sedikit bersalah. Ia tidak bermaksud sekasar itu. Ia hanya... sedikit kecewa bahwa wanita bersurai merah jambu itu tidak datang menemuinya sore ini, dan hal itu berefek pada sikapnya. Ia juga merasa konyol karena sudah membohongi Sakura soal ketidaksukaannya terhadap olahraga _baseball_. Padahal sesungguhnya ia sangat menyukai olahraga tersebut. Ia ingin ikut berlari, memukul atau menangkap bola, terjatuh, dan bermandikan debu serta keringat bersama teman-temannya. Setidaknya hal itu akan membuatnya merasa lebih hidup. Sayang, penyakit yang menggerogoti alat pemompa hidupnya tidak mengizinkan ia melakukan semua itu.

Bagaimana kalau besok pun Sakura tidak datang? Bagaimana jika ia tidak bisa lagi bertemu dengan wanita itu? Kebohongan besarnya selamanya akan dianggap sebagai kebenaran, setidaknya untuk wanita itu. Dan Sasuke, entah karena alasan apa, merasa sangat terganggu dengan hal itu.

.

.

.

Sore berikutnya, dan berikutnya lagi, Sasuke masih setia duduk di pinggir lapangan, menunggu suara ketukan sepatu itu. Tidak peduli meski sahabatnya mengomelinya karena khawatir angin musim gugur akan merobohkan kekebalan tubuhnya. Bahkan ketika tim _baseball_-nya sedang libur latihan pun, ia tetap menunggu di sana.

Hari demi hari berlalu. Merahnya musim gugur mulai tergantikan oleh putihnya musim dingin. Sebenarnya, Sasuke merasa putus asa. Tidak mungkin rasanya ia bisa bertemu lagi dengan wanita yang berusia lebih tua darinya itu. Tapi membayangkan nuansa musim semi yang terpancar dari Sakura membuat Sasuke lebih kuat menahan terpaan angin dan rasa pegal yang kadang mengganggunya.

Ia tidak berani mengakui, bahwa ia telah jatuh cinta dengan wanita itu.

Bahkan dalam jurnal pribadinya, tidak ada sebaris kalimat pun yang menyatakan hal semacam itu, meski akhir-akhir ini lembarannya penuh dengan tulisan tangan Sasuke yang menginginkan wanita itu untuk hadir kembali di kehidupannya.

Warna-warni yang ditawarkan oleh Sakura mampu menebas kebosanan Sasuke akan hidupnya yang jika diibaratkan, hanya terdiri dari dua warna: hitam dan putih.

Kini, Sasuke bangkit dari duduknya. Dua jam sudah ia membiarkan dirinya kedinginan. Sweater tebal dan sarung tangan yang membungkus kulitnya terasa tidak berguna sama sekali. Sasuke memprediksi bahwa sebentar lagi hujan salju lebat akan turun.

"Mungkin sudah saatnya aku berhenti menunggu di sini seperti orang bodoh..." gumam Sasuke pada dirinya sendiri. "Kalau dipikir-pikir, aku benar-benar seperti orang bodoh. Kalau aku bertemu lagi dengannya, akan kupastikan dia membayar seluruh penderitaanku karena menunggunya. Lagipula, kalau memang tidak berniat untuk kembali, untuk apa berkata 'sampai jumpa'? Wanita bodoh." Sasuke merutuk, menumpahkan kekesalannya yang sudah terpendam selama ini. Tepat ketika ia melangkahkan kakinya untuk pulang, indera pendengarannya menangkap suara yang sudah tidak asing lagi.

_Tok tok tok._

Sasuke membeku untuk sesaat—dan bukan karena dingin, bukan juga karena butiran salju yang mulai turun. Ia membeku karena alasan lain.

"_Sasuke-kun?"_

Suara itu. Tidak salah lagi. Itu suara wanita yang sudah lama ditunggunya.

"Kau Sasuke-_kun, _'kan?"

Sasuke menoleh.

Di sana, berdirilah seorang wanita yang memakai mantel tebal berwarna krem, juga sepatu _boots _yang berhak runcing. Rambut merah jambunya kali ini tergerai sempurna, tidak disanggul seperti dulu. Melihat penampilannya sekarang, Sakura terlihat jauh lebih muda. Sasuke sampai merasa kalau sekarang mereka berjalan beriringan sambil berpegangan tangan, orang-orang akan mengira kalau mereka adalah sepasang kekasih yang seumuran, bukan seperti seorang laki-laki muda dengan teman perempuannya yang lebih tua.

"Lama tidak bertemu, ya, Sasuke-_kun? _Kau sehat?" tanya Sakura dengan senyuman khasnya—senyum yang membuat aliran darah Sasuke dibanjiri adrenalin.

"Hei, kenapa bengong? Kau baik-baik saja?" Sakura maju beberapa langkah, lalu menangkup kedua pipi Sasuke dengan tangannya yang tidak terbalut sarung tangan. Jemari lentik Sakura terasa dingin di kulit pipi Sasuke yang memanas.

"Kau demam? Mukamu terlihat merah, tapi bibirmu malah pucat begitu. Sebaiknya kau segera pulang," ujar Sakura.

"Kenapa kau tidak datang lagi?" tanya Sasuke dengan tenggorokan yang tercekat. Ia merasa ingin menanyakan banyak hal pada wanita ini, tapi hanya kalimat itu yang mampu keluar dari mulutnya.

Ekspresi Sakura berikutnya mengejutkan Sasuke. Wanita itu terlihat malu-malu. Campuran rasa menyesal dan bahagia terlihat dari sorot matanya.

"_Gomen_, Sasuke-_kun_. Tadinya aku berniat untuk datang dan menonton teman-temanmu latihan lagi. Tapi malam itu Sai ternyata melamarku, dan aku—"

"Siapa Sai?" potong Sasuke. Ia baru sadar kalau salah satu jari yang beberapa saat lalu menyentuh pipinya itu kini dilingkari sebuah cincin berlian yang berkilauan.

"Dia temanku... Yah, mungkin tidak sepenuhnya 'teman', sih," Sakura tertawa kecil. "Dari teman langsung bertunangan. Aneh, 'kan?"

Sasuke tidak menjawab. Ingin rasanya ia mengambil sekop dan peti mati lalu mengubur dirinya dalam-dalam di tanah bersalju.

"Meskipun begitu, aku bahagia. Sudah lama aku menunggunya menyatakan cinta padaku. Ternyata tanpa basa-basi, dia malah langsung mengikatku dengan cincin ini. Mungkin dia sadar bahwa tahun ini usiaku sudah dua puluh lima, dan berpacaran hanya membuang-buang waktu. Dia sangat mirip denganmu, lho. Kurasa saat kau sudah lebih dewasa, penampilanmu tidak akan berbeda jauh dengan Sai."

Ironis. Jika saja Sasuke sembilan tahun lebih tua, mungkin ia dapat merebut Sakura dari pria itu dengan mudah. Setidaknya mereka mirip, dan Sasuke cukup yakin bahwa ia lebih tampan dan _cool _dari siapapun yang dibicarakan oleh Sakura itu.

"Apakah teman-temanmu masih suka latihan? Sayang sekali, sepertinya aku tidak akan bisa berkenalan dengan mereka secara langsung. Pernikahan itu ternyata butuh banyak persiapan, dan setelah aku menikah, mungkin aku tidak akan bisa bebas untuk pergi kemanapun sesuka hatiku lagi."

"...Sebenarnya aku sangat suka _baseball_," ujar Sasuke. Ia menatap sepatunya sendiri yang sudah dilapisi oleh butiran-butiran salju, tak mampu menatap wajah Sakura lebih lama lagi. Jantungnya terasa nyeri—entah karena penyakitnya atau karena berita yang dibawa Sakura. Mungkin keduanya.

"Eh?"

Mata gelap Sasuke kini lurus memandang manik indah Sakura yang diliputi kebingungan. "Aku suka _baseball_, tapi aku lebih menyukaimu, Sakura." Sasuke tidak mau repot-repot memberi embel-embel apapun di belakang nama wanita itu. Ia ingin menyejajarkan dirinya dengan Sakura. Ia ingin Sakura menganggapnya sebagai seorang _pria_, bukan remaja yang suka bermain-main dengan kata-katanya.

Hening beberapa saat. Sakura menggenggam erat tangan kirinya, di mana cincin pertunangannya berada. "...Maaf."

Satu kata yang sudah menjawab secara gamblang pengakuan cinta Sasuke. Rasa nyeri di jantungnya semakin kuat. Napasnya terasa berat. Kepalanya didera rasa pusing yang tiba-tiba.

Sasuke tahu, tidak semudah itu untuk seorang wanita menerima cinta seorang pria saat ia sudah bertunangan dengan pria lain. Apalagi kalau pria itu sembilan tahun lebih muda darinya dan hanya seseorang yang masih asing bagi si wanita. Tapi tetap saja rasanya sakit, bahkan untuk pemuda dingin sekaliber Sasuke Uchiha. Musim semi yang sempat berkembang di dalam hatinya seolah tersapu oleh badai salju dan tidak menyisakan apapun.

_Apapun_, kecuali kenangan akan keindahan zamrud yang terpantul dari irisnya, dan warna kelopak bunga sakura yang menyatakan wujudnya dalam helaian rambut wanita itu.

Suara Sakura terdengar lirih kali ini. "Kurasa akan lebih baik bagimu kalau kita tidak bertemu lagi. Sekali lagi aku minta maaf, Sasuke-_kun_. _Sayonara_."

_Tok tok tok._

Suara itu bergema di telinga Sasuke. Kali ini bukan menghampirinya, namun menjauhinya. Kini Sasuke benar-benar membeku, jiwa maupun raganya.

.

.

.

_Sasuke bersumpah, ia tidak akan pernah lagi jatuh cinta dengan wanita yang suka memakai sepatu berhak tinggi._

~**owari**~

**Author's Note**

Sasuke trauma. Sasuke traumaaaa. *digampar bolak-balik pake sepatu boots*

Ini fanfic kedua saya. Saya tidak pandai membuat cerita angst, tapi semoga fanfic ini cukup angsty dan bisa menghibur. (readers: menghibur dari mananya? Dari Hongkong?)

Akhir kata, saya tidak meminta apapun dari readers selain review. (lah itu minta?) Saya masih butuh bimbingan dalam menulis, jadi komentar apapun sangat berarti untuk saya. ^_^

_Moon Extract, out._


End file.
